The Caldron
by Rogue Ronin
Summary: A side fic to A Soul's Search, about the 4 witches...
1. Auberon: Heaven's Cry

Author's Note: Alright, this is basically a short fic on all four of the witches that appear in my WHR fic called A Soul's Search. Each witch will have their own little story in here. I just thought it would make it a little more interesting for you to read, and to get to know the four of them better. I'm calling this The Cauldron, but each witch and story will have a couple to a few chapters to them, as well as their own titles for their story. For example, a prologue and then their story. More maybe added later on...Ja Ne!   
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own any rights or anything to WHR. Enjoy...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A beckoning light shows in the distance...  
  
Trying to guide the lost ones home...  
  
Tears shed for the innocents and the warriors...  
  
These tears are not from the people alone, but also from the Heavens above...  
  
Heaven's Cry...  
  
Auberon, just his name alone would turn anyone's blood ice cold. If this forbidden name was ever spoken, all sounds would cease. The temperature would be so   
  
cold; for when someone breathed in, their lungs would freeze. A mist would encompass the land, making it hard to see. These warnings or signs would signify his   
  
arrival, and once he's there; well, let's just say that no one would have to worry about seeing another sun rise.  
  
Especially, a witch, humans he thought were nothing more than insignificant insects. So, in order for the witches to survive, they gave him a different name, the   
  
Demonio of Italy. For a few years, there was no news of any encounters with him. Until one night on a full moon, a man sitting on a park bench that was next to a   
  
lamp post, listening to the light breeze whistling through the trees. No one in their right minds would be out at this time of night because of the stories that were told   
  
from generation to generation about the Demonio of Italy.   
  
The man smirked and boldly said the forbidden name. Everything was happening exactly how it was told in the urban legends. The dead silence, his lungs starting to   
  
freeze, he could tell that they mist was covering the ground, because he could feel the dampness.  
  
Auberon skulked through the mist and walked directly towards the man that was sitting on the park bench. He frowned at the man, he saw no trace of fear.   
  
Auberon then scowled at him, he asked the man why wasn't he afraid of him or what would will happen to him for his foolishness.   
  
The man explained that how can he be afraid of someone when he couldn't even see him with his own eyes. Auberon was speechless towards his statement, and then   
  
when he got a closer look, he saw that the man had no eyes what so ever. Auberon coiled back, more in surprise than fear. He demanded the man's name. The   
  
man smirked at him, his impatience was very humorous to him, considering how powerful he suppose to be. He introduced himself as Aidan, he also told him that   
  
he's a seer, an oracle so to speak.  
  
Auberon was a bit skeptical towards Aidan's claim, but being skeptical was out of the ordinary for any witch. He blamed that flaw on his so called human part. So to prove it, he asked Aidan to back up what he said.   
  
Aidan smirked as he described exactly what Auberon looked like, from his physical features all the way to his attire, which was basically the same pretty much all the   
  
time anyway. He pointed out that Auberon is around six foot. Has blood red hair with eyes to match. Black clothing covered his lean muscled frame. Auberon was   
  
actually impressed by how precise Aidan was. No one that actually saw him lived long enough to tell anyone of what he looked like.  
  
To make completely sure, Auberon gave Aidan one more test. Auberon told him to look up into the sky and tell him what just happened. Aidan took a moment, and   
  
then he told Auberon that two stars streaked a crossed the sky, one just a split second after the other. Aidan decided to take it one step further, and told him the   
  
meaning behind what it meant when the stars streaked a crossed the sky in the fashion of fallen stars. The first star that fell, was a tear from Heaven for the hundreds   
  
of innocent lives he stole. The second star was also a Heaven's cry, for the warriors that he would destroy someday.  
  
Una lacrima cade dai Cieli, in una forma di una stella cadente. Ogni stella caduta, è un'anima sola. Il cielo piange per le anime di un'uneeded perdita.   
  
(A tear falls from the Heavens, in a form of a falling star. Each fallen star, is a single soul. Heaven cries for the souls of an uneeded loss.) 


	2. Aidan: Blind Ambition

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that deals with WHR, these 4 side fics are about the witches that I have in my WHR fic called A Soul's Search. Just thought it'll make it more interesting, eh who knows ^^ enjoy anyway! ja ne  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Things that we see, are they there, or are they tricks that are played by our mind, illusions...  
  
Clairvoyance, is it a blessing or a curse, I guess it depends on the one that has it...  
  
Seers, prophets, do they exist, or are they putting on a show for the wanted believers...  
  
Can what we see with our own eyes be the truth, or are we being fooled...Then what about the ones with the sight, are they able to see the truth better than us, or are   
  
they being fooled too...  
  
Blind Ambition...  
  
The two witches sat there in the park on the bench in silence. The clang of the town clock striking twelve times. Winds picked up, making it colder, but they still   
  
stayed there. Auberon glanced at Aidan with a slight frown. He was wondering why he hasn't heard of this witch before, or at least stories about him. Aidan heard   
  
the other witch move by the sliding sound of his leather jacket. Aidan turned to face him, Auberon was slightly taken back, he was impress with how sharp his other   
  
senses were, since he's blind. The curiosity was killing him, he had to know what Aidan's history was about. Without even waiting for him to ask, Aidan launched   
  
into his own story.  
  
Awakened at a very young age of twelve. He was already born blind, as soon as his parents found out about his "gift" they abandoned him. Aidan didn't care, all he   
  
cared about was that he finally had power. He went around Italy predicting different things for people. One day, the church heard that a young boy was making   
  
outlandish predictions to the population. So they decided that it was high time for the boy to stop. The people of the church sought him out, Aidan already knew this,   
  
because he was waiting for them by an old barn out in the country that wasn't too far from the city limits. Anyway, the people of the church demanded that he cease   
  
and desist giving predictions. Aidan only laughed at their demands. Telling them that people want to know what will happen in the future, and that nothing can or will   
  
stop him from carrying out what the people of Italy wanted to know. They became angry and decided to attack him. Aidan again wasn't worried, even for a blind   
  
child, he could still defend himself very well. It didn't take long for Aidan to defeat the church people. He smiled as he left the dead bodies behind.   
  
Auberon looked at him in complete wonder. He couldn't believe that someone so young had such ability. Aidan just laughed and told him that there was more to the   
  
story. Auberon listened with full attention as Aidan continued his life story.   
  
A few years later, Aidan came to a big city that hasn't heard of his reputation as of yet. So he decided to walk around to get a feel for it. Aidan knew that this city   
  
would be the perfect place to set up his next operation. He decided to set out and find a place that would suit both as a home and a place of business, so to speak.   
  
He came upon a somewhat old brick building. Aidan could tell that it had quite a bit of history, because of how it felt. He went to seek out the recent owner of the   
  
old building. Aidan didn't have to go very far to find him. The owner was a drunk that was down on his luck, the money that he owed on his building was going to be   
  
due the next day. He had to do something to get the money, he was desperate to do anything. Aidan went over to the lush and for some reason, he decided to help   
  
him. The two became partners of a new business. Aidan would tell fortunes, and the building owner would take in the money that people paid to get their fortunes   
  
told. He realized that Aidan and his "gift" was the best thing that happened to him in a long time. Until one day, the owner wanted Aidan to breach out and get more   
  
"clients" as he put it. Aidan knew that the owner was getting more than a little greedy for his own good, but he didn't care. Aidan knew that the owner was going to   
  
get it in the end, and he was right. The next day the owner of the building went out for a walk, and never came back. The people became alarmed, and went to the   
  
building, demanding to see Aidan. But when they got there, he was gone, it was like he wasn't even there.  
  
When Aidan finally turned eighteen, he decided that it was time to search for his parents. He wanted revenge for the ones that abandoned him when he was just a   
  
child. Aidan was using his predictions to try and find them. It took a couple of more months before he actually pinned down their location. It was on a stormy night,   
  
one of the worst storms that Italy has seen in a long time. The rain was coming down so hard that it was causing small dents on the roads and sidewalks. The   
  
lightning flashed violently, thunder rumbled so loud that it could drown out any sound in an one mile radius. Aidan finally made it to the town that his parents were   
  
living. While they were quickly trying to get inside, the father saw a quick glance of who he thought looked exactly like his son. The wife glanced over towards him   
  
asking what's wrong. The husband said it was nothing and hurried her inside. Aidan quickly followed, he knew where he was going because his predictions told him   
  
where to go. The husband quickly locked the door as soon as they were both inside. The wife knew that something was wrong and demanded him to tell her. So he   
  
did, she gave him a look of shock, she couldn't believe that their son was still alive after all this time. A sounds of crashing glass could be heard from the kitchen. The   
  
husband kept his wife behind him when he went to investigate. As soon as they were there, the room was empty, but there was broken glass and water from the rain   
  
on the floor. The lightning illuminated the sky, and then when they turned around, there was their son standing before them. Two screams echoed through out the   
  
house, but they were drowned out by the loud tumbling of the thunder. Aidan walked away from the house, and out of Italy for the last time.  
  
La verità chiaramente non è sempre vista. È nascosto da ciò che vogliamo credere è vero; ciò che non è realmente lí.   
  
(The truth is not always clearly seen. It's hidden by what we want to believe is true; not what is really there.) 


	3. Remus: Identity Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that deals with WHR, these 4 side fics are about the witches that I have in my WHR fic called A Soul's Search. Just thought it'll make it more interesting, eh who knows ^^ enjoy anyway! ja ne  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Like caged animals, we wish to be free...  
  
Are our fate and destiny to be forever our masters...  
  
Who are you, or a better question, who am I...  
  
As I frown into the mirror, will my questions be answered today, tomorrow, I begin to wonder...  
  
Identity Lost...  
  
It was during the time of the Verbena de la Paloma. It's a time in August between the sixth and the fifteenth. People dress in regional costumes, and dance. Oh, do   
  
they ever dance. No one knows who is who, or cares for that matter. During that time of festival in Madrid, people come from all around, and just forget about what   
  
troubles they have in their lives. They leave their real identities behind, and become a new person when they're in costumes. Everything about them changes, how   
  
much of a change that I was going to go through. I wasn't expecting it to be that way, but it did, because during the festival, is when I awakened.   
  
My name is Remus, and that's all I'm telling you about my name. My power, well, let's just say that I can move things with my mind. If I want them to stay   
  
completely still, I can do that too, I have complete control over them. I can make people do what I want, when I want. But I do better with objects than peoples   
  
minds. I had to try it anyway, just for kicks. I love to have control, it feels like in a way, I have their lives in my hands. Their will is mine, like I'm a god, but I know   
  
that I'm no where near to being one, so I'll settle for this instead.   
  
I first go to a place that's between Puerta del Sol and Plaza de Santa Ana. It's a street called Calle Huertas. Many people walk along this street, it's so crowded that   
  
not even a car or a motorcycle could pass through. So it's better to go by foot. There are many pubs, taverns, theater-cafés and fashionable bars that are so close to   
  
each other that it's better to walk. Which is fine by me. I start there, I first watch as passers by go, thinking how mundane their so called lives are compared to mine.   
  
I seek out my target, then within a blink of an eye, my target takes his hands and wraps his arms around the first female he sees. She struggles, but can't break free. I   
  
pretend that I can feel her lips on mine. I pretend that I'm on the one that is feeling her soft-firm body. I finally break my hold on him and the female takes a glass   
  
pitcher and breaks it over the poor saps head. People are laughing at the poor sap, my target runs in shame, never to show his face again in this part of Calle   
  
Huertas.   
  
Then I finally get bored and move on to my next destination. I go underground to Alonso Martinez and Bilbao. They're the busiest subway systems in Madrid.   
  
Another perfect place to test my "gift." I smile as a small group of jerks that are high on some kind of drug or other. I didn't care, they're to be my next targets. I   
  
took control of them. It was a little harder because there were more than I was use to, but I got the hang of it rather quickly. They looked lost, more than usually, the   
  
group took out their so called "joints" and smoked away. Bothering people, and dancing around like fools that was my doing. I laughed to myself as I watched from   
  
the stairs. Druggies were so easy to control, easier than most, so easy it was pathetic. But I didn't care, a mind to control is still under my control to do what I   
  
please. The trains were starting to come in, I thought wny not, they're just wasting their lives anyway. So I did what I thought was needed, I made them jump into the   
  
way of the trains. People turned their heads away from the gruesome sight. They ran in no particular direction, scurried like scared rats. I just sat there, smirking   
  
watching them run like the cowards they are. Then after a while, I grew bored and left.  
  
But my favorite memory is when I was at Paseo de la Castellana. It's a terrace where the elite of the elite come and enjoy the night life. The rich people from the   
  
snobs of Madrid to the politicians. Waiters walk by with glasses of the most expensive champagne, and handing them off to the people at the tables. I watch from my table with amusement, as they talk about their lives. Bragging on how much money they're bringing in and such. I grew suddenly bored, so bored in fact that without thinking, I've already seized control of a few minds. I play around with the people like they're puppets, and I'm the puppet grand master, or something like that. These rich people are more of a bore than any others that I've ran up against. Again I left, but not without causing a few problems. Men hitting on other women, and vice versa.   
  
As I walked along, I felt something was wrong. My head pounded with such pain, I fell to my knees. I was shaking, I couldn't understand why, and then it hit me, it   
  
was my powers. I took control of too many people in one day. I should have paced myself better. Then as I crawled to the nearest water puddle, I could see the   
  
reflections of the people that I took control of. Could this be that I actually have a conscious? No, but how else can I explain it? Their faces replacing mine with   
  
every blink of an eye. I yell out as my hands are balled into fists and thrown into the air. Then finally, the faces were gone and I felt myself slowly going back under   
  
control. I wonder, how could I have lost myself completely so quickly? No, I won't believe it! Who am I? I'm a witch, nothing more, nothing less.  
  
¿La identidad, personaje, quién es yo? ¿Quién es usted? Yo me soy, y usted es usted.   
  
(Identity, persona, who am I? Who are you? I am me, and you are you.) 


	4. Shamir: Free Control

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that deals with WHR, these 4 side fics are about the witches that I have in my WHR fic called A Soul's Search. Just thought it'll make it more interesting, eh who knows ^^ enjoy anyway! ja ne  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Like a puppet master playing with his puppets, can the free will of a person be controlled...  
  
Who believes to be stronger, the person that's controlling, or the one with free will...  
  
The choices we make as individuals, are we not in a way, still being controlled...  
  
When one gets right down to it, in the end, even with our free will, what guarantee do we have to even have control...  
  
Free Control...  
  
I sit in the balcony watching to my delight, how the dancers move to my every command. They are my puppets, and I'm the puppet master. I decide how they move,   
  
where they move, and when they move, all by my own will, or I guess you could say, powers. Yes, I am a witch, I have been since I was a small child. See, my   
  
powers consist of controlling people's movements. I can make their bodies do whatever I please, whenever I please. I take over their will and make it mine. I make   
  
them do things that I can not.   
  
See, my life in Paris wasn't the greatest in the world. But I made do with what I could. I was basically on my own, ever since my parents decided to try and get rid   
  
of me, but on that night, I decided to get rid of them instead. They wanted to keep their one and only son, but the people were scared, and angry that they had a   
  
witch in their town. So they demanded that my parents to get rid of me. They thought that having a witch in their town would be forever cursed. They thought   
  
wrong, trying to get rid of me turned out to be their curse. On the night that my parents tried to kill me, I took possession of their wills and had them kill each other   
  
instead. Heartless, I know, but it had to be done, survival of the fittest and all that. After the deed was done, I decided it was time for me to disappear, so I've found   
  
my new home, the Opera Garnier.  
  
Ever since that night, I've been living in the catacombs underneath the opera. Not exactly the most comfortable, but it did well enough for my purposes. I had access   
  
to every tunnel in Paris. I could go where ever I pleased, in a sense I was free, but I couldn't show my face in public ever again. I was very angry with the people   
  
that lived above. I decided to be the phantom of Paris, so to speak. People were too scared to come out at nights, and I preferred it that way. They suspected it   
  
was my doing, but the authorities didn't even try to deal with me, well, that is they couldn't until they brought in the hunters.   
  
Hunters, how I despise them! Just the word alone makes my blood boil. I wanted to get rid of them all, but with their techniques, I had no chance of taking them   
  
over. They had a special kind of hunters to find me. These particular hunters were somehow immune to mental powers. How did they get those powers? I know   
  
that they're not witches. Did they get them from other witches that they captured and then destroyed after they drained their powers? I wouldn't doubt it! It had been a while since I've popped up top, so one night there was a ballet performance.   
  
I decided to risk it. I snuck into my private balcony. Still keeping vigilant in case hunters show, but still very interested in the ballet. At first, I just let the dancers perform on their own, then after a while, I started to become bored. I decided to risk it and do a few changes of my own. People that have seen this particular ballet, started to whisper among each other, saying that something is wrong. Then their whispering caught on to more and more people like wildfire. Finally, the first act was done, and the curtain closed. It was time for intermission. I decided to go and try to blend into the crowd, so to speak.   
  
That wasn't exactly the best of ideas, because when I got into the lobby, that's when I saw the hunters. I was thinking, damn, how'd they find me? I took a quick   
  
look around for my escape route. Finally I found it and ducked inside before they could get a visual on me. From the holes in the walls I could see perfectly their   
  
positions. The hunters were talking into their ear phones to each other. I knew that they were looking for me, because they weren't even talking to anyone else that   
  
was in the opera. I decided that it was time for me to go into my catacombs. I ran down the tunnels, and finally made it to my area under the opera.   
  
Something wasn't right, the door to it was slightly open. I started to back away, but before I was even half way down the tunnel, I was surrounded. The hunters were closing in on me. They may be immune to my powers but there are a few tricks that I still haven't used yet. So the fight between me and those hunters started, while it continued, somehow it ended up back on the stage, and in front of the audience as well as the dancers. The music stopped, all eyes were glued to us. I had to figure a way out of this mess. So I did the only thing possible, I took control of the dancers. With the confusion, I made my escape, but in the process the opera caught fire. I continued to run all the way out of Paris, cursing those that ran me out of my home. I'll never forgive them...Those hunters!   
  
Le libre arbitre et contrôlera. Comment proche ils est à celui est dans pareil? Peut-celui exister sans l'autre?   
  
(Free will and control. How close are they to being one in the same? Can one exist without the other?) 


End file.
